


Stoicheio

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [17]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Arranged Marriage, Firebender Jim Kirk, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Negotiations, Waterbender Leonard McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Jim and Leonard are sent down to a planet called Stoicheio to negotiate the planet’s entry into the federation.Little do they know that a long time ago a firebender and a waterbender not unlike themselves died due to the non-acceptance of the people and caused an environmental change.A prophecy says that only the reborn souls of these two can change what happened.Trektober Day 17 (Other Trek Crossover)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 11
Kudos: 25
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Stoicheio

In another galaxy lied a planet not all too different from earth, inhabited by humanoid life forms. On the planet a few people were able to tame the elements, fire, water, earth and air.

All elements and their benders were highly respected among their people, still the two elements fire and water had a higher priority. Under their people the most skilled firebender Tiberius and the most skilled waterbender Horatio were worshiped like gods. 

The legends said that Tiberius made the sun and could control it, Horatio compared with that was who had created the oceans, seas and rivers and had even the ability to heal with water alone.

Statues and temples for the two were built all over the planet. 

Even though their godlike status the two men had a life of their own, together, the fire and the water keeping themselves grounded, tamed.

When the relationship of the godlike men came to light the people didn’t approve. Afraid about what the strongest elements could do together, the people parted them and locked them up in their temples, forced to live a life without their significant other.

Not able to live without the love of one another the two men died of a broken heart on the same day. Their bodies were found in the temples, but the tale told their souls have risen mingled together as steam into the sky. 

On the same day a dark shadow moved across the sun and hadn’t gone away ever since.

A prophecy predicts that somewhen in the future the reborn souls of Tiberius and Horatio will come down from the sky and only when the people accept their union will the sun shine on the planet again. 

Since then the people built monuments of the two benders together, hoping to please their souls like this.

Hundreds and thousands of years later the people were still waiting for the two souls of fire and water, although the planet had become highly advanced in the meantime.

The planet's name was Stoicheio.

Earth not unlike Stoicheio had people who could tame the elements, but none of them were worshiped like gods.

Over the years less and less element benders were born. With only one percent of the population being able to tame fire, water, earth and air the possibility to have this ability was relatively rare and still Jim and Leonard had said skill.

Jim found out early on that the heat underneath his skin was fire burning in his brains just waiting to break free. Whereas Leonard learned all about the healing power of water and that the cold he always felt inside him had a deeper meaning.

Both of them had to fight with the elements within them and with life itself. And when the fire and the water met on a shuttle to Starfleet Academy it was like puzzle pieces falling into place, the elements calming their opposite down, soothing troubled minds, touching their very soul.

From then on they did no longer fight alone, they survived Nero, Khan and Krall. 

With Bones by his side Jim no longer felt like he was burning from the inside out and Leonard finally felt warm with Jim by his side.

They had a ship, a crew, but most importantly the love for each other. Space was Jim’s destiny and Leonard was willing to endure the coldness of the universe as long as he had the warmth of Jim always in his life; so there was no way Leonard could say no to another five year mission out in the black.

Their first mission were negotiations for entry into the Federation with the planet called Stoicheio. The order was that an agreement should be reached under the circumstances. 

The away team consisting of Jim, Bones, Spock and Uhura beamed down on the planet's surface. Materializing in a swirl of light at the agreed coordinates, which turned out to be a platform surrounded by statues, they already saw the delegation of the planet's people.

In a blink of the eye the whole delegation was kneeling before them, speaking hushed presets.

“What are they doing?” Jim whispered in the direction of his first officer.

“Nothing in their cultural background, nor their customs give indication for such behavior towards guests, Captain,” Spock clarified.

Jim took a step forward, none of the people even looking up at them, their looks cast to the ground they were kneeling on.

“My name is Captain James T. Kirk, accompanying me are my first officer Commander Spock, my CMO Doctor Leonard McCoy and my communication officer Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. It is a pleasure to meet you,” Jim said his formal introduction, but still the people weren’t looking at them.

“Are our universal translators working, Lieutenant?” Jim asked.

“They are working faultlessly, but Captain I suggest taking a look at our surroundings,” Uhura told him.

Jim looked away from the people for the first time, taking in the setting, seeing statues of two men looking a lot like him and Bones.

“What the hell,” he heard Bones muttering next to him, his boyfriend having apparently spotted the statues around them just now as well. 

“Great Tiberius, great Horatio finally your souls have found their way back to your people, coming here to rescue us from the everlasting darkness,” one of the men and women eventually spoke up.

“You must have us confused with someone else,” Bones said, voice stern, scowl firm in place.

“Aren’t you a healing waterbender,” the same man answered, looking at Bones, his Glace lingering a little longer before turning over on Jim. “And you a mighty firebender, the both of you linked together by love.”

Jim saw Bones’ scowl darken and storm clouds drawing together above their heads. Most people knew about their relationship and their abilities, but Bones didn’t like foreign people sticking their noses in their private matters.

He took his lover's hand to calm him down or soon all of them would be more than just a little wet.

The clouds were already starting to fade and Bones seemed to relax with the skin contact.

“We are just ordinary men here to negotiate your planet's entry into the Federation, so could you all please get up,” the blonde urged.

Reluctantly the delegation rose and led them to a building set up for the negotiations.

Before anyone had even got the chance to sit down or submit the conditions for the entry into the Federation, one of them spoke up, chair of negotiations apparently, and told them they would accept all terms Starfleet set as long as they could wed Jim and Leonard on their planet according to their rituals.

Jim stared blankly at them, sure they had talked about the prospects of marriage, he had already bought a ring, always had it in his pocket, still who did these people think they were asking for something like that? 

Calming himself down, a fried person in the room would do nobody any good, he answered them that they would need time to discuss their condition with Starfleet.

Actually he didn’t need to talk to one of the Admirals, their orders had been clear, under all circumstances the planet should join the Federation of Planets, if their condition was that Jim and Leonard had to marry they had to do it. The real reason they left the room was Bones, Jim had spotted the stormy expression on his face, just as burning the place down was drowning it no better option.

He took Spock aside. “Take Uhura with you and tell them we agree, I need to do something a little private beforehand.”

Spock nodded and soon after he and Nyota were back inside the building.

“God dammit, how does something like this always happen to us,” Leonard grumbled, pacing in front of Jim.

With a small touch to the shoulder Jim stopped him, before urging him to look in his eyes and taking his hands.

“Bones, I know that’s not how we imagined this to go, but I love you and I want nothing more than to have you by my side for freaking ever. You are the one that tames the fire in my heart and soul, without you I would have burned out a long time ago. I know this is far from ideal, but marrying you will be perfect no matter where and when,” Jim went down on one knee and let go of one of Leonard’s hands, taking the ring out of his pocket. “So I’m asking you Leonard Horatio McCoy, will you marry me?”

“Yes,” Leonard answered, pulling Jim up and into a kiss. 

That’s how they found themselves, Leonard in a temple of Horatio and Jim in a temple of Tiberius, getting prepared for their marriage. A part of Jim wished it would be a private little celebration, not this, warped into a toga-like clothing and with strange marks drawn onto his skin. 

But upon seeing Bones like this, that part of him said goodbye, he looked like what Jim imagined a god to look like. Truly beautiful in the blue toga with marks on his skin that looked like waves.

The ceremony was held in a language not even their translator could pick up, it sounded ancient.

Soon Jim as well as Leonard felt an odd presence in their heads and their old lives were played before their eyes like a film. Tiberius and Horatio together, kissing the elements inside them calming each other down much like it was for Jim and Leonard, then the separation out of the people's fear and the painful death and finally finding themselves again in the Captain and the Doctor.

When the two were asked to kiss it was not only Jim and Leonard kissing, but also Tiberius and Horatio. 

Everyone who was not present in the temple could see the beam of light that looked like fire and water at the same time, which chased the dark cloud away from the sun forever.

As they stepped out into the the sun, Jim shot a heart of fire into the sky and Leonard a load of water after it, the elements mixed let a gigantic heart shaped cloud appear in the sky, symbolizing their everlasting love, that was even stronger than death.

**Author's Note:**

> For whoever is interested Stoicheio (Στοιχειο) is Greek for element


End file.
